Ayaku
by Ayame-san86
Summary: L'effet papillon d'une jeune fille tombant d'une falaise et tous les ninjas de Konoha font fasse à une furie démoniaque miniature à la mystérieuse manie de lancer à tous des blagues vaseuses et à entrainer des catastrophes... résumé nul Hétéro et Yaoi!
1. I Une douce et belle journée

**_Salut salut,_**

**_B_**ienvenue voici ma première fanfiction donc je tiens vraiment à ce que vous me donniez vous avis quelqu'ils soient!

Disclaimer : Les personnnages du maga Naruto appartiennent au grand sensei Kishimoto mais Ayaku m'appartien à moi rien qu'àmoi

Résumé : L'effet papillon : Une jeune fille tombe d'une falaise et tous les ninjas de Konoha font fasse à une furie démoniaque à la mystérieuse manie de lancer à tous des blagues vaseuses et à entrainer des catastrophes... résumé nul Hétéro et Yaoi!

Couples : Les couples seront pour la plupart hétéro suaf quelques Yaoi mais c'est encore une surprise!****

**_Ayaku_**

I/ Une douce et belle journée

… pas si tranquille que ça.

_Dans une clairière près d'une cascade dans le pays du Feu._

Clapotis , Clapotis , Clapotis , Clapotis

Doux murmure de l'eau qui tombe d'une cascade.

Bruissement de feuilles emportées par le vent.

Rayon de soleil qui perce à travers la végétation.

Souffles réguliers de la respiration de deux êtres endormis…

-Arrêt sur image- Voici l'antichambre du bonheur pour Kiba et son compagnon /chien Akamaru. Et l'on pourrait même apercevoir par cette magnifique journée d'automne, tous les anciens

Kage, porter de leur observatoire céleste un regard empli d'amour pour toutes créatures.

Car c'est-ce dont Kiba a le plus grand besoin avec: les missions, les tensions diverses et obscures(Hinata et son béguin inavoué pour Naruto; Shikamaru et le sien pour sa « galère de fille »,

plus connue sous le nom de Témari No Sabaku; Sakura et son chagrin d'amour pour Sasuke qui est (hélas) revenu après avoir mis fin à la vie de Kabuto et de son vil maître, Orochimaru-sama

et ainsi de suite jusqu'à plus faim!)

Cependant après toutes ces péripéties, on aurait pourtant cru que les dieux en avaient assez de sortir des épreuves de leurs chapeaux, tel des magiciens avec des lapins. Et bien ce fut le

cas mais tous les dieux n'étaient pas tous d'accord et ils décidèrent avent de perdre leur immortel patience de faire un vote: Pour ou Contre une dernière aventure super-dangereuse-et-

risquant-la-vie-de-tous-chinobis. Les résultats du scrutin divin furent à 99 un grand OUI!

Le 1 restant venant d'une déesse qui avait pour culte « la rebellitude ». A l'annonce des résultats par le dépouilleur, tous les dieux approuvèrent vigoureusement(sauf la déesse rebelle).

La raison de leur joie étant qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à capter les chaînes sur le câble et éprouvaient un grand besoin de défoulement car contrairement à ce que leurs disciples croient, une

immortalité sans émissions loufoques et séries américaines n'est plus une immortalité(!).

Et ils lancèrent alors de devant leur grande télévision plasma, un petit grain de pop corn…(pas d'autre chose sous la dent xd) heu… non je voulais dire sable Choji! ", donc je reprends…

grain de SABLE enrailla la grande machine infernale du bonheur qui se mit à toussoter très fort pour finir par disparaître dans un grand râle magistralement dramatique. Mais c'est maintenant

le cœur léger que nous revenons à notre scène initial pour voir quelle forme notre petit grain de Sable prendra et admirer, comme nos divins conspirateurs, le spectacle!

* * *

Voili Voilou alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce petit prologue? S'il vous plait lachez des coms!

+333+

_Ayame-san_


	2. II Une rencontre fulgurante

**_Salut salut,_**

**_B_**ienvenue voici ma première fanfiction donc je tiens vraiment à ce que vous me donniez vous avis quelqu'ils soient!

Disclaimer : Les personnnages du maga Naruto appartiennent au grand sensei Kishimoto mais Ayaku m'appartient à moi rien qu'à moi !! et aussi la louve géante

Résumé : L'effet papillon : Une jeune fille tombe d'une falaise et tous les ninjas de Konoha font fasse à une furie démoniaque à la mystérieuse manie de lancer à tous des blagues vaseuses et à entrainer des catastrophes... résumé nul Hétéro et Yaoi!

Couples : Les couples seront pour la plupart hétéro suaf quelques Yaoi mais c'est encore une surprise!

**_devilcarrot_**: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, eh oui j'espère réussir à faire une fille aussi sadique que la tante de Enlia... mais en plus jeune et en plus mystérieuse ...enfin tu verras !!X3

**_Irena-chan: _**Tout d'abord je te remercie pour ton super méga grand commentaires, complètement contraire à mon petit prologue/chapitre " Mais ce n'est pas grave vu que j'en ai fait un bien plus grand chapitre Vive la Pomme et Crève Chibi Crève

**_hinata17: _**Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies aimer mon modeste prologue )! Et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite!! 333 Bonne lecture

II/Rencontre fulgurante 

_…d'une héroïne détonante_

Clapotis , Clapotis , Clapotis , Clapotis

Doux murmure de l'eau qui tombe d'une cascade.

Bruissement de feuilles emportées par le vent.

Rayon de soleil qui perce à travers la végétation.

Souffles irréguliers de la respiration de deux êtres endormis… qui se réveillent en sursaut.(!)

-Attention, Attention , roulements de tambours !!-

Les Kamis sortent le pop-corn et font péter le soda (ou le jus de Pomme (3) pour Yun Yun) car tout en haut de la chute d'eau située à leur pieds, se passe une scène incroyable une jeune femme à la peau mate et portant une tunique noire tombant en lambeau se tenait dos à la chute visiblement essoufflée par une course effrénée qui pour échapper à la monstrueuse bête qui lui faisait. Celle-ci avait l'apparence d'un immense loup au pelage sombre et tacheté d'or. Il se tenait dressé sur ses deux pattes antérieurs et avait la posture agressive d'un ours et c'était ses monstrueux grognements qui avaient réveillé nos deux compères ébahis. Les deux protagonistes se jaugèrent un instant qu regard et les deux spectateurs purent apercevoir des larmes briller dans les yeux de la jeune fille et , ce qui arracha un hoquet d'étonnement à Kiba, aussi dans les pupilles de la Bête. Mais à peine avait-il aperçu illusion dut à l'écume. Le loup se décida alors à attaquer dans un déchaînement total de fureur animale; il frappa tout d'abord sa proie au niveau de l'abdomen d'un monstrueux coup de griffe qui aurait dut le lui arracher sous l'effet de sa puissance. La jeune fille l'encaissa sans montrer aucun signe de peur seulement une furtive grimace de souffrance vite remplacée par un sourire de fierté inexplicable. La Bête fut comme enragée par la réaction de sa victime et elle changea de tactique en attaquant avec son effrayante mâchoire, se ruant sur elle avec un rugissement de fureur et la mordit au cou sans que l'inconnue tente de résister et fasse un geste pour se soustraire à l'étreinte sanglante. Elle garda même son mystérieux sourire teinté de douleur et de fierté.

Après lui avoir enfoncé ses crocs dans le cou, la Bête émit un dernier rugissement et relâcha sa victime pour s'enfuir sans se retourner dans l'obscurité de la forêt en laissant sa proie s'effondrer à terre dans un nuage de poussière. La jeune fille bougea un peu essayant de se relever dans un dernier effort qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Debout, elle se mit à tanguer dangereusement comme si ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la porter et aussi perdu qu'un oisillon tombée de son nid. Au bout de trois secondes et d'un mouvement hésitant, elle bascula à bout de force dans la cascade de la falaise sous les yeux horrifiés de Kiba et Akamaru. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils sortirent de la torpeur causée par la scène qui avait durée en tout et pour tout une minuscule petite minute et se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient retenu leur respiration tout au long de cette scène. Mais ni une ni deux, ils se jetèrent et plongèrent à l'endroit où le corps de la malheureuse avait sombré. Après l'avoir remonté à la surface et avoir constater que son pouls était inexistant, Kiba commença à lui appliquer des soins de chakra comme le lui avait montré Hinata-chan. Seulement, il rendit vite compte que ses piètres connaissances ne servait pas et décida d'utiliser la méthode plus traditionnelle. Il commença donc à faire le bouche-à-bouche suivit des quinze massages cardiaques. Après environ trois séries, il distingua grâce à son ouie surdéveloppée il ressentit un pouls, faible mais toujours assez pour réjouir que la vie habite encore cette jeune fille. La tension désertant ses muscles noués, il souffla un peu mais décida alors de s'occuper des blessures de l'inconnue. Tout d'abord, il soigna la blessure qu'elle avait reçue à l'abdomen, celle-ci semblait relativement saine et ainsi que peu profonde malgré le fait qu'elle avait tendance à saigner un peu trop. En la soignant, il ne put s'empêcher de contempler la jeune inconnue. Elle avait des cheveux bruns assez longs avec des mèches blanches, grande et maigre, elle semblait être de son âge (16 ans) de grandes cernes inhabituelle chez une personne aussi jeune semblaient clamer le contraire.

-Étonnante _souffla-t-il malgré lui._

Mais il fut interrompu par son compagnon dans ses pensées.

-Ouaf! Ouaf!! _Clama Akamaru_.

-Euh, Non!! Je ne suis pas en train de la mater…. J'étais juste en train de vérifier ses blessures….. _Bafouilla le ninja le rose aux joues._

Mais reprenant ses esprits il se mit à nettoyer la plaie issue de la morsure. Celle-ci paraissait plus , même beaucoup plus sérieuse. Car même après l'avoir bien nettoyé à l'eau et avoir apposer un baume de soin, elle ne cessait d'imbiber le bandage. Et il remarqua aussi que la jeune fille semblait aller de mal en pis.

-Ouaf!! Ouaf ? _Questionna son chien._

-Non sa ne va pas mieux! Tu as raison, il faut absolument aller la montrer à Tsunade-sama!

Malgré l'urgence, il pris sont temps pour déposer doucement le corps de sa protégée sur le dos d'Akamaru(à ce moment là Akamaru a sa taille géante), calant bien la jeune fille pour qu'elle ne souffre pas du voyage et surtout qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ainsi harnachée, ils se dirigèrent en quatrième vitesse vers Konoha et le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Et ce furent totalement étonnés que les gardes de la porte du village caché de Konoha, virent filer comme des comètes, un Kiba et un Akamaru portant sur son dos le précieux colis, la jeune fille de noire vêtue.

-Mais qu'elle mouche les a piqué ? _S'interrogea le plus jeune des gardes._

-Je crois que c'est-ce qu'on appelle « La fougue de la jeunesse » ……_Répondit pensivement le plus vieux des gardes. -- _

-Oui sa doit être sûrement cela sempaï !! _S'exclama rêveusement le jeune homme des étoiles dans les yeux. _

Bureau de Gondaime, Hokage le 5ème (Tsunade-sama)

TOC-TOC-TOC

« On frappe à ma porte ?! Tiens, je ne me rappelle pourtant bien avoir demander à Shizune de ne pas être dérangée pendant que je dors…..euh Travail! »

Tsunade avec une voix ensommeillée mais d'un ton sec.

-Entrez!

La porte s'ouvre sur Akamaru portant sur son dos une jeune personne qui m'est étrangère et Kiba Inuzuka, qui paraissent tous les deux avoir fait la course avec le mur du son.(eh beh ils sont courageux lol)

Je ne laisse pas paraître mon étonnement et les questionne du regard.

-Ohayo, Tsunade-sama, c'est très urgent. Je viens d'assister à l'attaque d'un loup géant à la cascade de Takatsuki. Elle s'est fait mordre au coup et a reçu un coup de griffe à l'abdomen. J'ai nettoyé les blessures mais la plaie au cou semble être la pire. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plait l'ausculter, tout de suite?!

Ni une ni deux, mon cerveau cogite vite et je me décide à agir.

-Akamaru, suis moi jusqu'à l'hôpital(Ouaf !de Akamaru) et toi Kiba (en m'adressant au jeune ninja) tu iras chercher Shizune-san et dis lui, de me rejoindre dans la salle de soins et que c'est très urgent!

Aussitôt mes ordres donnés, je me dirige à l'hôpital suivit de Akamaru tandis que Kiba-kun fil à la recherche de mon amie et disciple.

Arrivée dans la salle de soins, je libère Akamaru de son précieux fardeau et lui ordonne de monter la garde en attendant l'arrivée de son maître et de Shizune. Je dépose ensuite la jeune inconnue et commence à l'ausculter à l'aide de mon chakra et lui applique des impulsions de soins. Cependant je découvre que malgré la grande perte de sang de ma patiente, là n'est pas la cause de la détérioration grandissante de sa santé. « Il y a anguille sous roche ».

Mais l'arrivée de Shizune m'interrompt dans mes pensées et je lui explique la situation:

-En gros, Une jeune inconnue s'est fait attaquée un loup géant, elle a reçu deux coups: un au niveau de l'abdomen- qui n'est pas très important, elle doit avoir une ou deux côtes de cassée- et une morsure beaucoup plus inquiétante qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner, située au cou. Ensuite , elle a perdu l'équilibre et est tombée dans la cascade et a fini par être ramenée par Kiba-kun sur le dos d'Akamaru. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus est que son état continue d'empirer même si elle ne saigne plus.

Après mon explication sommaire, elle pris la parole d'un ton mesuré tout en observant la patiente.

-Tsunade, que penses-tu être l'origine de cet état ?

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question, tout ce que je sais est que la perte de sang massive de sang n'en ai définitivement pas la cause….

Pendant mes réflexions, elle s'approcha de la jeune fille et se mit à examiner ses blessures. Comme je le pensais, elle s'attarda beaucoup plus longtemps sur la morsure. Je vis alors à l'expression de son visage qu'elle avait une idée sur l'origine du mal.

-Tsunade, ne me dis-tu pas qu'elle aurait été mordue par un « loup géant », non ?!

-Oui! C'est bien ce que le gamin m'a raconté! Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu cela, Shizune ? Explique toi!! _Commençais-je à m'écrier_, car on peut dire que je m'échauffe facilement! Mais c'est pour cela que l'on m'aime…..NON ?? 3 X3

N'est-ce pas ?! Mais bon passons…

-Mais non, c'est simplement que je me disais que la salive ou les crocs de cet étrange animal contiendrait peut-être un poison…commença calmement la spécialiste des poisons.

-…Ce qui expliquerait bien sur la teinte violacée au niveau de la plaie!! _Finissais-je par moi-même._

-Oui, c'est pour cela que je voudrais retirer un peu du sang de cette jeune personne et ainsi pouvoir lui concocter un de mes anti-poisons.

J'acquiesçais fière de mon amie.

-Vas-y mais fais vite car sinon elle ne va pas s'en sortir…

Shizune s'exécuta pendant que moi, j'essayais de faire doucement retombée la fièvre qui venait de

Faire s'agiter la mystérieuse malade, à l'aide de mon chakra. Lorsqu'elle sembla se calmer un peu, poussée par la curiosité/méfiance et aussi le besoin pratique de voir son corps je me décidais à lui retirer son étrange tunique noire gorgeait du sang qu'elle avait perdu pour lui faire enfiler une blouse de patiente. Mais lorsque je la lui retirait je découvrais ébahie que cette fille était entièrement recouverte de bandages. Cette fois-ci je décidais, seulement poussée par la curiosité de les lui retirer. Hélas pour moi, je n'y arrivais point et me rendais compte que ces bandages faisait quasiment office de deuxième peau! Mais je n'eu pas le temps de penser plus à ça que Shizune avait fini et me regardait prête à me parler. Je me tournais donc vers elle.

-Je pense avoir trouvé la cause de son mal, et c'est bien comme je le devinais le résultat d'un poison. Seulement, ce poison m'est étranger à tous ceux que j'ai déjà rencontré ou étudier dans les livre, c'est pourquoi exceptionnellement j'ai dut utiliser mon chakra en négligeant mes autres connaissances ce qui rend la chose moins aisée. Tiens, tu dois lui en donner tout le flacon pour que mon contrepoison fasse totalement effet et rapidement… _Me __dit-elle en me tendant un flacon rempli d'un liquide bleu/nuit._

Le précieux liquide en main, je me dirige vers la table d'auscultation où ma patiente à recommencer à s'agiter à cause de la fièvre. En lui levant la tête, en prenant soin de ne pas toucher à la plaie, je lui fait boire l'intégralité du contenu de la fiole en faisant attention à ce que aucune goutte ne coule hors de sa bouche.

De suite, je m'écarte et constate immédiatement une amélioration dans son état: elle respire beaucoup plus facilement et sa fièvre semble avoir disparu et ne lui fait plus avoir de tremblement convulsifs. Cependant, au bout de trente minutes, elle ne se réveille toujours pas et semble être tombée dans un coma léger, ce qui m'inquiète un peu car les contrepoisons de mon Shizune sont réputés être les meilleurs. C'est quand même mon ancienne disciple!

/Oups attention à mes chevilles/lol

Shizune paraît aussi un peu étonnée mais s'exclame quand même après un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouf, apparemment l'antipoison a bien fonctionné!

-Oui, _j'approuve_. Je pense qu'il faut la laisser se reposer et elle se réveillera bientôt lorsque son organisme avec l'aide de ta potion, aura totalement annihiler les reste de poison.

Nous nous sourions de concert, satisfaites comme après chaque victoires contre la mort.

Avant de quitter la salle, j'appelle un de mes gardes et lui confia la mission de prévenir le jeune Kiba que lui et son compagnon devait repartir sur les lieux de l'attaque, pour rechercher tous les indices sur l'identité de la mystérieuse Bête et aussi sur l'inconnue.

J'appelle aussi une infirmière, une infirmière et demande à ce que l'inconnue soit placée dans une chambre avec pour garde, un ANBU, juste au cas où elle serait une espionne.

Enfin, je sort de la salle suivit de Shizune.

Aujourd'hui, j'aurais encore plus mérité mon saké…

**-Quelque part dans une forêt à la frontière de Suna-no-Kuni et de Konoha-no-Kuni-**

_Hurlement lointain et poignant d'une louve qui pleure de rage et de tristesse d'avoir perdue son amie…_

* * *

Nous revoilà pour un second chapitre!!

J'espère que vous avez aimé le second chapitre qui m'a semblé un peu fouilli sur les bords...

Mais ayez un peu de patience avec moi car vous verrez ce sera beaucoup mieux quand j'aurai fini de "placer le décor" et ensuite faire agir mon esprit sadique pour que les Kamis aient une meilleure distraction...et qu'ils n'essayent pas de me maudire(c'est pas sympas un kami qui n'a pas eu sa dose quotidienne de chair fraiche lol")

Je vais bientôt pouvoir relacher tout ma sadicité !!(je sais pas si cela existe mais c'est marrant quand même) et faire passer pleins de supper moments de tortures sur les pauvres petits persos de Naruto(MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH) --"

Merci de laissez vos impressions et longue vie à la Pomme!

Ayame-san 33


End file.
